


wouldn't change a thing

by Murf1307



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, M/M, POV Character of Color, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Undefined Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order won't go down easy, and sometimes, Finn wonders if they'll go down at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wouldn't change a thing

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt, 'stormpilot, 'at least i'm yours''

Finn gently shoves his shoulder beside Poe’s, sitting next to him on the medical cot, and wonders when this will all be over.

“Hey,” Poe murmurs, a little groggy.“You all right?”

“I’m fine,” he murmurs.His head aches, and so does the scar on his back.Kylo Ren put it there a year ago, but even the best medical care the Resistance can provide doesn’t kill the chronic pain all the time.“You should rest.”

“You’ve got that look on your face.Talk to me, buddy.”

“I just.I hate seeing you like this.”He sighs.“Sometimes I wonder if it’s worth it.”

Poe lays his head on Finn’s shoulder.“Of course it is, Finn.It’s the galaxy on the line.Hardly anything more worth it than freedom, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“You risked your life for your own freedom and mine, on the _Finalizer._ I know you know there’s nothing quite like that.”Poe turns, kisses his shoulder, one of a million little gestures between them, even if _them_ isn’t something that they’ve put into words yet.

Finn nods.“Yeah, I guess.”He sighs again.“I wonder, though, if we can actually win this.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“What do you mean?”Finn raises an eyebrow at him.

Poe smiles at him.“If we don’t win, at least we know we went down fighting every step of the way.”He leans up a little and kisses Finn’s cheek.“And at least I’m yours, this way.”

Finn feels his face get hot at that, his skin too dark to blush.“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm.If I never joined the Resistance, you woulda been rescuing some other pilot on the _Finalizer_ that night, and I never would’ve gotten to meet you.”Poe’s smile widens, turns a little mischievous.“And that’s worth all the bad guys the First Order can throw at me.”

It’s amazing, how grounding Poe can be, even when he’s half-floating away on painkillers himself.Finn smiles back at him a little.“Yeah.Somehow, I don’t think Pava would’ve let me keep her jacket.”

Poe laughs, and they fall into companionable silence.


End file.
